


What Is That?!

by BetaRayBob



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:52:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1381429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetaRayBob/pseuds/BetaRayBob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garth receives a new phone from Arthur, and the first thing he does is text his boyfriend, Wally West. (Teen Titans: Year One universe)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Is That?!

_Tak_   
_Tak_   
_Tak_

Garth slowly pressed the buttons on his phone, still not used to a touchscreen keyboard. He scrunched his face as he looked over the message, making sure it was clear of errors. He pressed down next to a word and tapped backspace, editing himself to make his message more clear and understandable to the speedster on the other end. He smiled to himself and hit the enter button, sending the message on its way. He put his phone down and eagerly anticipated a reply.

_Bzzbzz_

Almost immediately, of course. Wally was a much faster typist than he was, but then again he was faster at everything. Garth reached out and picked up the phone, pressing the power button carefully. Arthur had entrusted him with a “smart phone” ( _Garth wasn’t sure what made it so smart_ )and he didn’t want to betray his trust. He unlocked the screen and read the message over.

[hey fishface wat r u doing 2day?]

Garth tapped out another reply slowly:

[I am doing nothing. Water you doing?]

Again he placed the phone down in front of him and waited, but before he could do anything he felt it vibrate in his hand. He let out a squeak and checked the reply.

[nothing just thinking about u ;)]

[Oh thank you. That is very kind of you, Wally. I often think of you as well.]

[lol ur such a nerd i dont know y i luv u]

[LOL (Did I use that right?) Hey, Wally. I have a joke for you, would you like to hear it?]

[oh god]

[What do you call a fish in a tie?]

[…wat]

[So-FISH-ticated]

[ugh i hate u so much y am i ur boyfriend again]

[Because I am cute?]

[yea yea if u say so u giant dweeb. Hey wat r u wearing]

Garth looked down. For once he wasn’t wearing his Atlantean scale armor and had chosen clothing that Mera had bought him on a trip to one of the few stores around them. “To blend in a bit better”, she had explained. Garth didn’t really believe her, seeing as she always wore her green bodysuit and he had only seen Arthur out of his armor a couple times. He was wearing a snug white t-shirt with a smiling clownfish on the front, a speech bubble above his head proclaiming “You’re a catch!” and a pair of maroon and white striped boxer briefs.

[A shirt that Mera bought me! It is very cute! And some underwear =)]

[o rly can I see]

Garth pondered this question over. What did he mean exactly? Was there some way Wally could see him through the phone? Garth pressed a couple buttons on the screen and jumped when he saw his face staring back at him. A camera! Of course! He smacked himself on the forehead and got out of his bed. He padded down the hallway and peeked into Mera and Arthur’s room, just making sure they weren’t secretly hiding. Near the other side of the room was a full length mirror that Mera often used.

He stood in front of it and held the phone out in front of him. He had heard about this but never had the opportunity to try it out before. He had done plenty of research, though, and was often in many pictures with his friends and teammates. He extended two fingers into a v-shape and smiled, looking down at himself in the phone. He clicked the button on the screen and heard the shutter click, snapping a photo of himself. He nodded, satisfied with it and opened up the messaging app.

[Here you go, Wally! I hope you like it]

[garth theres nothing there do u know how 2 attach things]

Garth pouted as Wally sent him another message with instructions

[click the little paperclip thingy and then photo then put the picture in the message]

Garth followed Wally’s instructions meticulously and successfully managed how to send his picture.

[Here is my first selfie! I hope I did this correctly LOL]

[omg r u kidding me with that shirt that is so fucking cute i need to punch a wall]

Garth applauded himself.

[What about you? What are you wearing? It is only fair?]

[sure hold on]

Garth returned to his room and sat cross-legged in his bed again, eagerly anticipating Wally’s picture. His phone buzzed and he snatched it up, opening up the message.

[i hope this is good enough ;)]

Garth’s eyes widened and he could feel himself blushing when he opened the attachment. Wally was standing there with his phone in one hand and the other pulling up his shirt, revealing his abs. He was sticking his tongue out and winking. There was also something else Garth wasn’t expecting. Wally had pushed his own underwear down underneath his erection and exposed himself.

[Wally! What is that?!]

[huh wat r u talking about u dont like it]

[I just don’t know WHAT it is? What is wrong with it?]

[wtf r u even saying its my dick bro i thought u wood (;)) appreciate it]

[Oh! Is that what the human ones look like? I got so worried for a moment there! I was not sure what exactly what was happening]

[wait human wtf does that mean does urs look different]

Garth’s blush intensified and he pulled back his briefs to look down at his own penis. It definitely looked different. Before he could send another message, his phone buzzed again.

[oh wait! is it becuz im cut i guess ur not sorry i just assumed. i showed u mine now show me urs]

Garth tilted his head to the side. “Cut?”, he said aloud. He wasn’t exactly sure what that meant, but he assumed it was something cosmetic. He read the second half of Wally’s message and fidgeted. He wasn’t exactly sure what to do, but he didn’t want to make Wally upset. It was only fair right?

He snuck back into Arthur’s room and stood in front of the mirror again. He checked Wally’s picture again and tried his best to imitate the same pose. He lifted up his shirt to show off his pale, flat stomach and gulped. He pushed down his underwear and hooked it under his own erection before trying to pull the same face Wally had made. He made sure to attach the picture correctly before sending it off into the airwaves.

It had been a few minutes since Wally had replied and Garth continued to check his phone, making sure he wasn’t accidentally missing anything. Time seemed to pass slowly before the faint buzzing sounded again. He quickly grabbed the phone and opened up the new text.

[dude…what the heck]

Garth frowned and he could feel his bottom lip twitching and moisture near his eyes. He brought up the keyboard again and typed out his reply:

[Am I a freak?]

Garth felt a tear run down his cheek and he hugged his knees to his chest. The phone sat discarded on the bed in front of him but he didn’t bother picking it up when it buzzed multiple times, each within a few moments of each other. He could feel his chest heaving as he sobbed, but he didn’t look up. He didn’t want to see what Wally had to say. He didn’t want to face the truth.

Garth didn’t hear a sound, but suddenly he felt something warm around him. He pulled his head up from his arms and found Wally sitting next to him on the bed, his arms wrapped around his shoulders. “H-How did you get in…?”

Wally gave a smug grin, “I vibrated myself through the front door. Neat little trick, huh? Why didn’t you pick up your phone, Gar?” Wally slid closer to Garth, but the Atlantean pushed him away.

“B-because I-I’m a freak. I know I am…I know y-you didn’t like it. I know you d-don’t like me.” He could feel tears welling up again, but Wally reached a hand out and wiped away the ones that were already falling. “What? What are you talking about, Gar?”

“A-Atlantean, um, penises are d-different, I guess….”

“Dude, is this what you’re going on about? Oh my god you’re such a dweeb. Did you even look at my messages before you went on a one-way trip to Tearsville?” He reached over and picked up Garth’s phone and showed him the messages he had sent.

[dude of course u are but we all r]

[and besides ur my freak u nerd]

[gar? r u ok]

[im coming over ill b right there]

Garth sniffled and took the phone from his hand and read through them. He immediately cheered up and let out a sigh of relief. “I’m sorry, Wally. I just thought the worst is all”.

Wally snorted and kissed Garth’s cheek. “Dude, you’re a huge freak. But that’s why I love you or whatever.” Garth leaned over and gave Wally a hard hug. “I love you too, Wally.” He clasped his hands together and smiled.

Wally leaned closer and pressed his forehead up against Garth’s. “Hey, now that I’m here, why don’t I take a closer look…?” He reached down and slid a hand up Garth’s thigh, but Garth pushed it off. “I have a better idea!” He pulled away from Wally and reached under his bed, and pulled out a beat-up notebook, which he opened up and Wally noticed endless lines of scribbled letters. “I’ve been working on some new jokes. Here’s one, ‘Who held the baby squid for ransom? Squidnappers!” Garth launched into a fit of giggles, but Wally stared at him, deadpan.

“Not a fan, huh? Okay, here’s another. ‘Why did the whale cross to the other side? To get to the other tide!”

“…”

Garth applauded himself again and read off joke after joke, much to Wally’s dismay. Each one more pain-inducing than the last.


End file.
